Dead Rose Reaper
by Quincygirl93
Summary: My best friend is dead. Now he's returned, but as the angel of death. 2D x oc.
1. Accident

Dead Rose Reaper

2-DxOC. Don't own Gorillaz, just my oc.

Cold. I felt so cold. Images swam in front of my eyes as my hearing went in and out. My body was numb; I couldn't move. I could barely hear people screaming as something red caught my eye. Blood, still warm, was leaking from the gash in my right temple and painting my pale skin it's crimson color. It began to puddle just beneath my hazel eye, stinging it enough to make me wince. Then, everything went up in flames. My nerves started screaming, as though they were being ripped apart piece by piece. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't hear myself. But from the looks of the faceless people around me, I was howling in agony. The pain ripped through my body like a knife slowly cutting it open, draining all other feeling from me. I felt words that I had never said emerge from the depths of my mind and project themselves through my vocal chords, leaving the bitter taste of regret, sorrow, and anger on my tongue.

Regret for not having done anything that I had planned to in my short life.

Sorrow for leaving the one's I deeply cared about behind.

Anger for losing the one I loved so much.

I was going to die on that patch of asphalt, my life substance trickling out of my body gallon by gallon until I was drained completely. I laid there, staring up at the blue sky that began to darken with clouds. _I shouldn've been more careful_ I chided myself. If so, then I would've been able to dance in the rain one more time before the darkness of death took me away from the land of the living.

Just like it did my best friend.

* * *

><p>Beep...<p>

_Am I dead?_

Beep...Beep...

_What's that noise?_

Beep...Beep...Beep...

_Where am I?_

The darkness began to fade, but all I could see was white. I could hear people again, only this time shouting things in terms I couldn't understand. The smell of antiseptic and disinfectant invaded my nasal cavaties, almost making me sick to my stomach. I moaned as the remaining pain numbed away, my body still unresponsive to the messages my brain was sending them. I heard rustling to my left, as though someone had gotten up to see if I was still alive after the fall. A hand on my forehead, though covered I could tell it was large and callused, felt cool against my warm skin. I looked up at the person, only to find my mouth dry like cotton in the hot summer. A long black cloak with a hood obscured his face, but behind him against the wall was a scythe with a curved silver blade and a long black handle. In the chair was an old fashioned lantern and a small doll with pins sticking out of it's body.

The thing though was that the doll...looked a lot like me.

I opened my mouth, but like earlier no sound emitted from it. I was beginning to panic when his hand moved away, only to place a finger on my lips as though trying to keep me from screaming again. He removed it when he confirmed that I wasn't going to make a sound, pressing it to his own as he and his instuments began to fade. After that, he was gone. He only left the small voodoo doll of me behind.

* * *

><p>That was three weeks ago. I'm back on my feet now after the doctors told me how lucky I was to only have a concussion from my fall. They also said I had partial amnesia, explaining the reason why I couldn't remember anything before tumbling to the street below. I didn't care; I was alive and that was all that mattered at the moment. I spent a week in the hospital recieving 'Get Well Soon' cards from my classmates, some childish while others made me laugh until I had tears in my eyes. There are times when I love my friends.<p>

Today, though, he decided to visit me. It was late evening and I had just gotten home from work. The voodoo doll was sitting on my bed, right where I left it this morning. I started sleeping with it under my pillow as a reminder of what happened. I was sitting infront of my dark wood vanity, a first aid kit to my right and a pair of scissors in my hand left hand. I was just trying to cut through the gauze wrapped tightly around my head when a shiver went down my spine, as though something eerily cold had touched it. He was standing right behind me. My mouth went dry once more as he took the scissors effortlessly out of my hand, his own running through my short burgandy hair until they found the bandage. With a simple snip, he began to unravel it, gently as though I was going to break any minute.

"W-w-who are you?" I stuttered as the bandage was pulled away, revealing the stitches of the long deep gash in my temple. One hand slid over it, the cool skin against the healing wound caused me to flinch. He didn't answer my question, only continued to finger it carefully. "Then at least tell me your reason for being here." He stopped, then pointed to an empty spot on my vanity. He then grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me back, causing me to cry out in pain. My eyes landed on the green wastebasket, remembering what had once been there on that empty spot. A picture of me and my best friend once stood in that empty spot, but the picture frame had broke and I couldn't get the photograph out. I didn't want to, but I had to throw it away. How the hell could he known what was there before? The only person that knew was now six feet under in the cold earth that was walked upon. He threw me down on the hard floor, flinching when I winced in pain. He finally spoke, his words dripping with hurt and pain. **" 'Ow could ya? 'Ow could ya thro' it away?"**

That voice. That high-pitched, cockney accent, childish voice. Now it was my turn to be shocked as another voodoo doll was thrown to my feet. Neat azure hair with bangs that only covered one eye, white cloth that was to represent pale skin, and a goofy smile stitched on. I opened my mouth to scream, only for it to come out in a whisper. "St-Stuart? Is that you?" I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face. "But, that's impossible. You died almost a year ago. How can you be here?" I was shaking, fear coursing through my blood. He reached for me, his pale hands covered in black fingerless gloves.

**"No! Stay away from me!"** I shouted, slapping his cold hand. He cringed, backing away til he was against my bed. I took the opportunity to run for the door, only for him to grab my outstretched arm. "Let me go, **Imposter!**" I screamed, swinging back with my fist and making contact with his face. I heard a his jaw crack and his hood slid down, finally revealing his face to me. Instead, he looked the direct opposite of the doll in my hand. His hair was the same color but messy, as though it hadn't been brushed in weeks and his skin was pale like death had grazed it with its' cold fingers.

His eyes...he had none. All I could see were two pools of black ink staring at me, so dark that it could've been the color of despair itself. I shook my head as I tumbled backwards into the wall, sobbing quietly. "No, y-you can't be him. He's dead! Stuart's dead! He's been dead since last October!" My sobs got louder, tears tumbling down from my eyes like rain. "He's dead! Stuart's dead!" I kept repeating, pulling my bruised knees to my chest and hiding my face. I felt his cold hands running through my hair again, gently pulling my face up to his. I bit my lower lip as more tears poured down, staining his black cloak with salt water. He pulled me into an embrace, his cold body against my feverish. I just kept sobbing, grabbing fisfuls of his cloak as he held me closer to him.

I don't know how long I had cried or how long I was asleep, but when I woke, he was gone.

* * *

><p>I posted this on deviantART but it really hasn't gotten that much save fore a few views. Figured I get more from here. Yes I have others that need tending to, but they can wait.<p>

Please R&R but be nice or no cookies for you!


	2. Cemetary Encounter

Dead Rose Reaper 2

I don't own the Gorillaz. I'm just a fan.

Morning came, cold and unforgiving as the fall wind that nipped my uncovered nose as I made my way to the local cemetery just a few blocks from my house. I wasn't sure what happened last night; I mean, I could've been dreaming that my best friend since I moved here came back from the grave. I could've also said I was hallucinating, but it felt so damn real! _Maybe some jerk thought it would make a good practical joke?_ I shook my head, tapping my foot against the pavement impatiently as the light went from green to red and allowed me to cross without being run over by some asshole that was going no where in a hurry.

**_Just like that night._**

_Flash back..._

_We had been walking home that night from a halloween party. It was chilly, the clouds letting watyer drizzle lightly on us. I only had my witch costume, so I was freezing my butt off as we walked. Until I felt the familiar fabric of his blue jacket on my shoulders. "Ya' look col'." He muttered, tugging on one of the bandages to his zombie costume. I smiled and held out my hand to him. He just smiled back and took my hand, breathing in the cool air of the chilly night. We continued down the sidewalk until we made it to the crosswalk, waiting for it to turn green. I looked up at him and opened my mouth, but closed it instead. The signal turned and we started to walk across to the other side, not taking notice of a pair of headlights that was rapidly heading for us._

_Everything went in slow motion._

_I felt his hands on my back push me away from him just as the sound of squealing breaks and the smell of burnt rubber hit my senses. I turned and watched as the black cars front made contact with his side, sending him into the air and landing harshly on the asphalt a few feet away with a sickening "**CRACK!"**. I sat there, shocked at what had happened. My best friend had been hit by a car and was now bleeding to death on the pavement. "St-st-**stuart**!" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I ran to him, my hands fumbling for the phone that he kept in his jacket pocket. When I got to him, his eyes were half-lidded and his breathing began to become ragged._

_"Stuart please! You have to stay with me! You're going to be alright! I promise!" I had his head in my lap, pressing his jacket to the wound on his side. He looked up at me for a moment, then smiled. His front teeth were missing. "Promise me somefink, Abi." I stared down at him, my hazel eyes wide. "Promise me tha' you'll be happy, fo' me."_

_I barely heard the ambulance sirens over my own cries, begging whatever power there was to let him live. Doctor said that he had been put in a coma. Didn't know how long, he said, be lucky if he came out of it alive. The police caught the bastard that hit him, but he was released the next month due to having his bail paid. I was pissed off when I heard. Stuart had been in a coma for about a year with his mom and me taking care of him. It was hard with school and my other friends wanting to hang out, but they would get over it. He was more important at the moment._

_I was heading to his hospital room when I saw his parents standing in front of the door, his mother clinging to her husbands' arm and weeping. I started to pick up my pace, finally approaching the door just as the tears began. I had been begging to find him awake finally, to be sitting in bed and reading a magazine or asking to go outside to smoke. The doctor looked up from his still body and shook his head as I leaned against the doorframe. "I'm sorry, but he's gone."_

_Stuart Pot, who had been my best friend since we were kids, was dead._

_End Flash back_

Strange when you know someone most of your life and you get attached to them. They fit rather snug in a place in your heart and never seem to go away with time. After I had lost my family, I had been moving from foster home to foster home just looking for people that would take care of me. The next set of foster parents that took me in adopted me as their own. I didn't mind; it meant that I didn't have to move from place to place anymore. It wasn't long before I was moved in permanatly and I was enrolled in the local school the same day.

It was also the same day that I met him. I was just walking out when there was a group of kids in the front walk. At first, I thought that they were playing a game, so I decided to have a look myself. They were laughing at this kid in the middle who kept getting pushed around by the others. I didn't see anything fun about it; he looked really scared. I pushed through just as he was shoved in my direction, landing in an embarassing heap in front of me. He looked up at me, his lower lip quivering as everyone around us started laughing. I shook my head and held out my hand. All the kids around us stopped and started whispering, muttering things that were not appropriate for our age group.

"Hello, I'm Abi. What's your name?" He had his head down, but looked back up when I asked my question. Some of the students hissed when he took my hand, smiling somewhat though I couldn't tell with all of the dirt caked on his face. "You don't want to be friends with him!" One of the kids shouted, coming behind him and yanking of the hat he was wearing. I was shocked when I saw azure bangs fall into his eyes, which were wide with fear and embarassment. "Yeah! He's a freak!" I turned around and glared at everyone. That little game of theirs had gone too far. But I wasn't going to let my temper get the best of me. "So what? Blue's my favorite color." I smiled and held my hand out to him once again. This time he took it and both of us walked away from the shocked group of students.

We walked in silence for a while before he finally said something. " 'm Stuart. Stuart Pot."

* * *

><p>The ground was damp, the grass barely holding up the dew drops weight, but yet it looked as though it hadn't been touched in the last year. Save for one beer bottle with a purple ribbon around it's neck, holding the dead blue roses that had long lost their color in front a particular gravestone. My throat ached, my eyes started to bleed, and I collapsed onto my knees in front of the headstone of my begotten friend. All emotional control I had was gone; tears of crimson began to stain the ground beneath me and every sob I had held on my journey broke the silence like a dam splintering apart from containing too much water. It wasn't long before my legs went numb, but still I screamed to the sky without caring if I was too loud.<p>

The sobs started to subside slightly, but now a cold feeling covered my body like a blanket that had been soaked in water. The same cold feeling that had decided to pay me a visit last night. "I don't understand. Why'd it have to be you?" I turned to him, "I should've been the one who died that night! I should be the one six feet under right now! Not you!" He was sitting on the headstone behind me, his hood covering his face in shadows. He was silent as he continued to stare at me, his hands playing with another doll in his lap. "That accident left you in a coma! Then...then..." I trailed off as I stood, the sobs escaping made it hard to speak clearly. Angry tears now began to well up in my eyes, the bitterness of my words stinging my tongue. "Why'd you have to go and leave me all alone?" I collapsed once more, grabbing fistfuls of his cloak.

"You didn't do anything to deserve this! It's not fair!" I screamed, kneeled over with clear tears dripping onto my blue jeans. "Lif's no' fair." I stopped screaming and looked up at him, "Bu' th' afterlif's wors', Abi." He held out the doll in his lap, silently saying 'take it'. This time, the doll looked like how he was now. I stared at it before cautiously reaching, watching him closely. He disappeared once more as it was taken, leaving nothing but a cold silence around me.

* * *

><p>Usually I love my job, but tonight I really didn't want to be standing in front of a bunch of couples making out. I work part-time as a waitress at this nightclub called KONG studios. I can barely hear anything over the loud music or the people jeering at Russel, the DJ. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned, only to find my boss, Murdoc Niccals, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He was also the asshole that ran Stuart over. "What the hell do you want?" I wasn't in the mood to deal with his bullshit. Ever since the accident, he'd been flirting with me. After he found out that I wasn't falling for his tricks, he started getting really pissy. One last try was a quick slap on the ass. He ended up in the hospital with broken ribs the next day. Please do not ask how.<p>

"Newcome' at table 2 in Th' Dim Lounge wants ya to serv' 'im." I turned in the direction he was pointing. The table was sitting in a dark corner of the lively room, hiding his shadowed form from the eyes of other customers. "At least he's alone." I muttered, wincing as I slipped past a bunch of dancers who had gotten drunk. One tried to grab a hold of the miniskirt that barely covered my ass but missed and hit the floor with a dull **THUD**.

The Dim Lounge was for people who liked to party but would rather hang by the wall instead. They enjoyed watching others dance like idiots while they stayed back and looked cool. This was usually Noodle's territory, but every once in a while another waitress gets requested. Noodle was standing by the door frame, her cat mask hiding her face. "Do you know him?" She whispered, her english still a bit broken. I shrugged, picked up a pad and walked over to him. He kept his face hidden in the shadows. I was just about to deliver the welcome line, when he spoke.

" 'Ello, Abi."

* * *

><p>Yeah, kindof creepy don't you think?<p>

Anyway, R&R please! And be nice.


	3. Unexplainable

Dead Rose Reaper 3

Once again, I don't own the Gorillaz. I just have my Oc.

* * *

><p>" 'Ello Abi."<p>

He moved out of the shadows, grinning like the idiot he used to be in life. All I wanted to do now was scream. "Wat's wron' Abi? Cat go' ya tongue?" I remembered the pad I still had in my hand and brought it down on his head. I really didn't care if I hit him too hard. He yelped, holding his head gingerly. "I wuz jus' askin'." I smacked him again, glaring as he hissed in pain. "What the hell is going on?" I whispered harshly, sitting down in the chair across from him. He stared at me for a moment, then sighed. "It's rat'er complicated..."

"Do you really want to talk to me about complicated?" I asked, shaking somewhat as I looked down at the table top. Now, don't get me wrong, I wasn't scared of the guy. No, I was downright pissed. "I want to know what the f*** is going on and I want no damn excuses, Stuart." I said, glaring up at him. He cringed when I said his name, then stared at me sadly. "It's no' Stuart anymor' Abi. No' efer since I go' these." He pointed to his black-hole eyes, "They call me 2D now." I started laughing, but he kept a serious face. Mind you, when he was alive, his serious face was never a good thing. Like the time he had gotten a nasty test result on his math paper when we were just starting high school and didn't want to tell his parents, but they found out anyway.

I started coming down from my laughing fit, choking on sobs as tears began to fall. No words can describe the hole in my heart. Stuart - No, 2D - reached out and gently wiped away several tears that treatened to land on the table top. His finger tips felt callused as they stroked my cheek, but they were still soft to my moist skin. " I kno' ya mad at me. Bu' if ya jus' let me explain fing's..."

"No, I don't want to hear it!" 2D pulled away, hurt evident on his face. "I have lived without my best friend for a year. A long, f***ing year. If Murdoc put you up to this, I will beat the both of you to the point where you will be seeing the real Grim Reaper." 2D didn't move, but sighed and shook his head. " 'Ow did I kno' tha' ya weren't gonna believe me?" I glared at him, the grip on the order pad tightening. I wasn't going to let him win. "I guess I'll hav' ta sho' ya then." He grinned at me, getting up and pulling on his jacket. "I'll be waitin' for ya' aft'r ya shift." 2D headed for the door, taking little notice of the large bouncer that enjoyed kicking people out for no reason. He turned towards 2D, who is still grinning like an idiot and humming some nameless tune.

And 2D passed right thru him without him even taking notice.

For a moment my body went numb. Almost to say _'You shouldn't have seen that.'_. I lost whatever emotional control I had and ran for the restroom, which is sometimes crowded with couples making out or hookers trying to get a client. It was strangely empty, but I didn't care. I went for the last stall, locking the door behind me. I felt something come up my esophogus, hiccuping and dry-heaving a few times before vomiting every meal that I had eaten today into the disgusting toliet bowl that looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in years. I shut my eyes, ignoring the sudden _'Ew's'_ and_ 'Ick's'_ coming from customers outside. There was a knock on the stall door, followed by japanese cursing, and then the sound of clothing sliding across the floor. Noodle was right behind me, holding my bangs back as I continued to regurgatate my stomach contents of the day. I felt cold, but I could feel heat from my forehead as though it was an isolated area of heat. Noodle patted my head and slipped a peppermint candy out of her pocket then placed it in mine. "Abi need to go home. I cover shift."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before I emerged in the back alley behind the club, the taste of stomach acid replaced with peppermint. I owed Noodle big time for taking over my shift. Sweet girl who lives with Russel. I wasn't the only one close to Stuart or 2D as he's called now. She used to look up to him and us like older siblings since she didn't have a family. During the funeral, she sat next to me and sobbed her little heart out. Russel stood in the back, trying hard to be strong. I couldn't give a speech without choking on my own tears. As the casket was being lowered, so were the shards of my heart. I lost my biological family, now I had lost my best friend. I spent a night up there, doing nothing but sobbing until my eyes bled. By then, it was dawn of the next day and the ground was littered with tears of blood. I was still wearing my black mourning dress, the veil tossed over my face to hide my sorrow.<p>

I felt someone behind me and turned, only to find that it was him. " 'Ey Abi." He muttered, shuffling his feet akwardly. I turned back to the street and began walking in the other direction, hearing his hard footfalls against the pavement as he tried to catch up with me. "Abi! Please don' leaf me behind!" I ignored him, picking up my pace and reaching the street in record time. I crossed quickly and started running for the subway, once more ignoring his cries and pleas for me to slow down. I wanted to get home as soon as possible without that creep trying to feed me some crap about him being a Grim Reaper. I didn't want to hear it. "Leave me the hell alone!" I was halfway across the street, not even noticing that the light had turned green.

**HONK!**

I was a deer caught in the eighteen wheelers headlights, frozen in place as the giant mechanical monstrosity kept rolling towards me. Time stopped and for a second I thought I saw heaven. It was just a glimpse, but I saw them. My parents, my real ones, smiling down at me. I collided with the concrete of the sidewalk on the other side, a cold body holding me close to it. Tears stung my eyes, my body was shaking, and I was once more in his arms. My world began to blur as rain started to fall, fading to the familiar inky blackness that had graced my conciousness before. The rain falling was the last thing I heard.

* * *

><p>The night that he died was the night that my dreams became nightmares that haunted me during the day. It was like a movie that I couldn't figure out how to stop. It kept playing back to the night that he got run over, how I just stood there and did nothing as he was sent flying in the air, the sound of him crashing into the pavement. The light in his eyes dimming, that last smile that slipped from his face. Almost as if he knew he was going to die soon. The scene would change to the hospital that day, the doctor leaning over him and proclaiming that he was dead. I would always collapse on the floor, my dream world crumbling into darkness once again as I screamed curses and pleas. I'd wake up, only to find tears in my eyes.<p>

But this dream was different.

I watched him sitting across from his body, hood covering his face as he leaned down to the mess of wires that had been purposely hidden to keep little kids from yanking them out. He was looking for one in particular but gave up and walked over to where his scythe was. "Wait, what are you doing? Stuart!" It was like he couldn't hear me. Scythe in hand, he pulled out a chain that appeared connected between them. "No! Please don't!" Again, he couldn't hear me. He raised the blade over his head, looking down at the chain in his hand. I could see tears of blood fall as the scythe descended and the chain was severed. The heart monitor's line went flat and his body stopped moving. My own tears started to blur my vision, but not enough to prevent me from seeing his next action. On the table next to the hospital bed was an old picture of us while we were in the park once, smiling and hugging as it was being snapped.

He pulled of his hood and picked it up, red stains on his pale skin underneath his black hole eyes. "Why? Dammit why? Why'd you do it Stuart?" I found myself screaming at him, only this time it got his attention. He turned to me, looking sadly. It felt like someone had taken his weapon and ripped my heart out. "Why? Didn't we have any meaning to you? Your parents? Russel? Noodle? What about me?" He didn't answer, but looked away almost ashamed. "Please, I want to know! I promise that I won't get mad at you." I started to get closer to him, but he backed away with the picture still in his hand. I stopped, noticing that he wasn't looking straight at me. Turning around, I screamed; in the corner of the room was a mass of black shadows that formed a cloak of some sort. Long spindly fingers with claws at the ends and a gas mask that hid the identity of the person emerging. The shadow man seemed to float over to Stuarts' body before looking at him. "I...want...her..." A gravelly voice spoke, much deeper than my friends'.

"Ya can't hav' 'er."

A bold statement and his scythe in hand. "Abi's soul ish mine. I ain't gonna le' th' likes of ya demons near 'er." The shadow man was motionless, but anger radiated off him. "So sod off an' go back ta whateve' hell hole ya came from."

* * *

><p>Brave words. I included the Boogieman in this just cause I thought it would be interesting. He and Murdoc get more time in later chapters.<p>

Anyhow, R&R!

And be nice!

See ya next chapter!


	4. Bitter but Sweet

Dead Rose Reaper 4

I don't own the Gorillaz, just my oc.

* * *

><p><em>Why me?<em>

_Why'd fate hate me so?_

_Why did all these things have to happen to me?_

_I hadn't done anything wrong._

_I was just trying to get by in life._

_It's not fair!_

_I shouldn't have to deal with this!_

_I've seen nothing but death ever since I was little._

_My own parents, murdered right in front of my eyes!_

_Why me?_

_Why them?_

_Why him?_

_Why did he choose death over us?_

_Weren't we important enough to fight death to be apart of our lives once more?_

_What was going thru his mind when he severed that chain to his body?_

_What could've make him do it?_

_What could I have done to make sure that lived and awoke to see us again?_

_**Nothing.** _

_I could've done nothing to save him. I was powerless, weak, and beaten to the point where I had to reach up to touch bottom. I wasn't able to do a thing. I couldn't bring him around again, I couldn't save my parents from becoming a killers' entertainment, and look where I am now. Cold, alone, and trapped within the darkness that was death to me. Just like my accident that I had a few weeks earlier. On my wrist was a tattoo of a rose that I had gotten to remind me of my mother; she had always loved roses and planted them in the garden of our old house before her body was mutilated beyond recognition as was my fathers. _

_The killer couldn't go after me; I was already hiding in the roses that began to bleed as though they had been wounded. The killer never bothered with looking outside for me; he figured he had scarred me enough and left the house with several pieces of valuable jewelry that had been passed down in my family. 'Greedy meanie! How dare you kill my parents just for some material things?" I thought quietly to myself, my vision going red. I can't remember what happened afterwards; I woke up next to mutilated pieces of the killer's body with his blood staining the road beneath me. I screamed._

* * *

><p><em>Tick...Tock<em>

_Tick...Tock_

_Tick...Tock_

I always hated clocks. Waking up with that irritable sound wasn't a good sign. I was still in my work uniform, but my heels had been replaced with a pair of fuzzy red socks. **MY** favorite fuzzy red socks. "No way. No one else knows about that except..." I looked over at my nightstand, blinking at the miniture grandfather clock that stood in place of my regular alarm. "Then, you are a Grim Reaper." He was standing there, leaning up against the door frame with a smug look on his face. "Why? Why does that thing want my soul?" I fidgited with the comforter as he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, crossing his long legs like he used to.

"I don' kno, ta tell ya the truth. Las' time I caugh' him, he knock'd out me two front teef and left me in an alleyway. I wen' afta' him, but he ha' already got ta ya." I looked up, confusion clouding my mind. "Wait, are you talking about my accident?" Everything went cold in a matter of seconds. That thing tried to kill me. I felt sick again, bile slowly rising up my throat as I ran out of the bedroom to the bathroom across from it. The nausea remained as I swallowed the saliva that accumulated in my mouth, looking around for the bottle of pills that Stuart often kept in the medicine cabinet. "That's right, I threw them away." I sighed, plopping down on the toilet seat and holding my head in my hands. I wanted my razor and bandages.

"Threw those away too, along with alot of cash just to see a bloody psychiatrist." I moaned, ignoring the feeling of being watched. I already knew who it was. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that." 2D tugged the shower curtain aside, grinning as I tumbled off the toilet with a soft **THUD**. "That's not funny!" I shouted, rubbing the back of my head gingerly. "Sowry Abi." He held out his hand, but pulled back. "What's wrong now?" I asked, getting up and looking down at my bare arms. He had to have seen the scars that were probably up to my elbow. "When? Why?"

"After your funeral. I wanted... _something_... to ease the pain." My heart ached as I lied, my bangs hanging in my face to hide my teary eyes. I couldn't tell him the real reason. Everyone around me said that I'd heal; a lie that only a person in pain would know about. A year later and the scars on my heart remain, stitched with a thin thread. Then he came back. The thread broke and the scars have reopened, bleeding profusely over the rest of my organs. It's silent between us for a moment, with nothing but my sobbing breath as a sign that I'm still alive. The rustle of the shower curtain brings me to look up at him, one hand brushing my bangs back and the other wiping away the tears. "Pwease don' cry Abi."

I tried to smile at him. He had always been childish; it made me felt better when I was upset. He was always there, willing to make anyone's day brighter if it meant doing something embarrassing. When he wasn't asleep or high off the pills he took constantly for his headaches. He kept them either in his room or the bathroom, but mostly in his room that resided in the basement. I hardly went down there anymore. I locked the door and kept the key in my nightstand.

_Drip..._

"Crap." I muttered, wiping away the blood that started to pour from my eyes. It hurts alot, when my eyes bleed after crying for a while. 2D didn't seem to care if it got on his clothes; he just continued wiping them away like normal salty tears.

* * *

><p>Aww, a sweet comforting moment between friends even if it is short. Things are going to get rough later though!<p>

R&R please!

And be nice.


	5. Down with the Sickness

Dead Rose Reaper 5

I don't own the Gorillaz, just my oc.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent on the living room couch, watching 2D's old zombie movies that had been retrieved from his dusty room. A bowl of popcorn sat before our feet on the coffe table, too hot for either of us to eat immediatly. As the thirteenth movie began to play, I tried to keep my attention on it but found my eyes drifting over to him. He was fidgiting nervously, as though to be expecting something at any moment. That's when I felt his hand grasp mine as his other held his scythe. "Um, 2D?"<p>

"When I say so, run for tha' door an' don' stop til ya git ta Russels'." I nodded, biting my lip as chills went up my spinal cord. 2D kept his attention on the left corner of the room; it was much darker than the rest. He let go of my hand, holding his weapon in front of him. The darkness began to come together in one mass, queasy squishing sounds and a smell of rotted charred flesh filled the air around it. "Oh God..." I covered my mouth and nose, trying not to breath in the fumes. 2D didn't seem bothered by it, keeping his defending stance as two red dots revealed themselves as a gas mask made it's presence in the shadows.

"Th-that's the demon!" It came out barely a whisper. The demon's head and shoulders' emerged first, it's hands reaching for us as they were freed from their dark prison. "Run." He muttered, the demon getting closer to being released from the corner, "**RUN ABI**!"

Everything past that point was a blur. The next moment I was in front of Russels' place, blood splattered on my sleeveless tee and sticking to my numb skin. I looked as though I had murdered someone, the crimson liquid running down my barely covered legs as I stumbled towards the door. Noodle answered as I knocked furiously, almost screaming when she saw me slumped against the door frame.

Everything went black after that.

* * *

><p><em>'Roses are red<em>

_Violets are blue_

_Your friend is dead_

_And soon you will be too.'_

I woke to the song that sounded eerily childlike in a voice that I had once used. She stood there, dressed in black and holding an old stuffed rabbit to her chest. I knew who she was, but shock kept me from uttering a single word. My child self giggled, turning away and walking into the dark side of the room. "You think you can escape your fate, Abi?" She asked, her voice echoing off the darkness. "Your judgement? Your punishment?"

"Punishment for what? What have I done that deserves the taking of my friends' life?" I screamed, even more confused that what I had been over the last few days. "Are you really that dense? Remember that night? Remember when your parents were killed while you hid in your mothers' roses?" She came back, but in an outfit that I never wanted to see again. The dress had once been one of my favorites; light blue with little pink roses adorned across the sleeves, collar, and hem. The sleeves were puffed out and there had once been a pretty white apron that went with it, but now that apron was torn and covered in blood. **HIS** blood.

"You killed a contract, Abi. Murdered him in a blind rage. Now He wants you to pay the price." **HIS** blood began to turn black and drip off the torn apron, eventually forming a puddle between us. The puddle began to rise and take shape of something tall and person like. "No...No you can't mean..." 2D stood in front of me, a blank expression replaced by one with pain as She plunged a blade through his back and out his stomach. "You're next, Abi."

* * *

><p>"ABI-SAN!" Something wet was thrown on my face and I fell off what I had been laid on. Right onto the floor. "Ugh, Noodle..." I groaned, getting up on my hands and knees. "Abi-san okay?" She asked, still holding the very cup whe had used to throw water on me. At least, I think it was water. You never know with Noodle. "Y-yeah, just one question. Why the hell did you have to do that?" I looked over my shoulder at her, only to gulp as she glared at me. Yeah, I'm screwed.<p>

"What happened?" There's two things you don't want to do to Noodle: lie to her and make her mad. Trust me, you will regret it. But what if the truth is harder to believe as it sounds like it comes from a supernatural novel that you read? "Okay, you caught me. The whole thing started after my accident that I had a few weeks ago. I woke up in the hospital and guess who was sitting next to me? Stuart, only now he calls himself 2D and he's a grim reaper. I didn't believe that it was him, but then again the only person that knows that I wear fuzzy red socks to bed is six feet under, so it had to be him and last night some demon came into my house and he told me to run here. I swear I have no idea where the blood came from."

_'Yeah ya do.'_ Why is **SHE** in my head? _'It's your friends' blood, remember?'_ Go away! Please don't make me remember that night! "I don't want to remember! Leave me alone!" I screamed, curling up to make myself smaller. "Abi-san!" I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the house and down the street not caring if it was raining or cold. Eventually, the cemetary came into view and I could hear screams of agony echoing in my head. **"STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"** I was running up the steps, my eyes blinded by tears but I knew where I was going. Until I tripped, banging my head on something hard. Numerous voices rang out, screams and sayings in different tongue's making my body go cold.

**"GO AWAY!"** My throat was hoarse, blood dribbling down my face as I stumbled around on my hands and knees. I finally got a hold of something that would help me stand, the skin pierced and cut, more of the crimson fluid flowing. "T-thorns?" I whispered, feeling something slither past my leg. I looked around; instead of the cemetary, I was surrounded by vines and thorns. Fear rose and I reached out to grab a fading vine.

I saw something hack away at the foliage, something silver and sharp, like a ...blade? A scythe! "Abi! Abi stay wif' me!" Stuart's calling me...he sounds worried. "Abi, pwease! It's not ya time! Don' go!" Am I dying? It's dark and cold. "**ABI!"** Stuart, I'm not deaf. I can still hear you.

Wait, I can still hear him. I'm not going to die. No, I can't die just yet. There are still questions that I want answers to. I'd rather live my life in regret and shame than die not knowing. The darkness is fading away and feeling is returning to my body. I'm being shaken by someone, someone with blue hair and black eyes.

"Stu...stop before I get sick."

* * *

><p>Yeah, definatly not a way to end a chapter. But it still helps.<p>

R&R.

And be nice.


	6. Hiding

Dead Rose Reaper 6

I don't own the Gorillaz. Just my Oc. This chapter is also for a little humor.

"Stu...stop before I get sick."

I blinked, everything swimming in colors before my eyes. 2D was the only clear thing I could see, the look of worry on his face causing me to smile a little. "I'm fine Stuart. It's only a scratch." He didn't seem to notice how calm I was lifting up my hand and looking at the cuts. Numerous cuts that began to scab and heal as the colors began to slow and take shapes of objects that I had once seen everyday. And it brought me back to that day.

* * *

><p><strong>"Stuart<strong>! I'm heading into town to get some stuff! Wanna come with me?" I had knocked on his door, but only got a groan in response. "Don't tell me you have _another_ headache..." Another groan and a sniffle. It had several days after he had found out that his girlfriend cheated on him. All he did was stay in his room, only coming up to eat dinner and other things. Back then, I was more of a handful and being his friend since we were kids, I knew how to piss him off. And his headache was giving me the opportunity. "**Stuart! Stewie! Stu-pot!"** I started rattling off, jumping up and down like a three year old before finally banging my fist on his door. I could hear rustling in his room, a yelp of pain or two, before the door finally opened. What I wasn't expecting was for him to come out in only his boxers.

"Dammit Abi! Ya know I hate it when ya...wot' the bloody hell are ya staring at?" I looked away sheepishly; how could I be a perv when my friends' upset? Stuart, on the other hand, didn't seem to realized the reason before shaking his head and sighing. "Could ya wait a few minutes? I need ta get dressed." I tried not to laugh as I walked back up the stairs. I was still trying to hold back when he came up a few minutes later. He only gave me a '_crackhead_' look before grabbing a jacket off the rack. "Come on Stuart, you've been locked in your room all week. There's no way you could've stayed in there forever."

He didn't answer me. "Oh, so it's the silent treatment? Fine, two can play this game." I was out the door before him, jumping in a puddle and getting water on his pants. "Abi! Do ya have ta act like this?"

"Is it pissing you off?"

"Yes..."

"Good. That means your not depressed anymore."

"Not as ya mean."

"**For crying out loud, Stuart. She didn't even give a shit about you! She used you! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have found out what she was doing with that money you gave her, let alone cheating on you!"** I don't understand why I got mad. Perhaps it was jealousy. Jealousy of my friend being happy with someone else. But what about me? Who was his first friend? Who stayed with him when he was sick or upset? He was like the brother I never had! And that little bitch walks into the store looking for guitar strings, not only buying them but him as well.

Yeah, I was jealous. I felt like crying, but my temper got the best of me. "And what about me? I stood aside and watched her rip you apart. I've been here this whole time and not once was there a kind word said to me from her while you kept your damn mouth shut! I thought I was your friend! I stood up for you when we were kids! Why wouldn't you do the same when that bitch was busy talking shit to and about me?" That was the breaking point. My vision was sent to the other side in a blur, the sting of pain fresh on my face. It took me a second to realize...he _slapped_ me.

"Abi...I'm sorry...I didn' mean it!" I ran. I never waited for him to catch up or slowed down to hear the apologies. I just kept going in one direction, right to the park where we had the habit of being found at. In one corner was an abandoned property with an old house still in good condition. I often hid there or the old treehouse when I was upset. Right now, I just wanted to be alone. I thought I lost him as I slowed to a walk. The old house stood before me like it always had, a dark yet safe haven from everyone and everything in the world. I stayed there for several nights after Stuart started having Paula over for the night. It reminds me of my old house before.

Getting up the steps isn't a problem if you know how to avoid the weak places. It's getting inside that's the difficult part. You had to be small enough to squeeze through the boards that covered the front door. For me, getting in is a breeze since I'm petite. I slipped in and headed up to the second floor where a box of old toys was. And in it was two dolls; one of me and one of Stuart.

* * *

><p>"That explains the dolls." I wanted to say something else, but I felt tired again. "Ya shoul' git some west Abi. Ya lost alot of blud, ya kno'." His hand covered my eyes and gently pushed me back to the dusty bed, turning away slightly before I grabbed his wrist. "<em>Please stay. Don't leave me again<em>." It was barely a whisper, tears once more leaking from my eyes. 2D smiled at me, sitting down at the edge of the bed before swinging his legs over. When he got comfortable, I felt his arms pull me to him and both our hands covered my heart. "You'll still be here in the morning right?"

"I will. I promise Abi." I felt him breathing on my neck, silently falling into the dark of sleep myself.

* * *

><p>Yeah it's a tad short and I think I had 2D a smidge out of character. Please R&amp;R and be nice. Or no cookies for you!<p> 


End file.
